<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey X Lemon by Kujowasian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724220">Honey X Lemon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujowasian/pseuds/Kujowasian'>Kujowasian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acts of Kindness, Aged-Up Character(s), Alluka is a cutie, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Late teens/early 20s, Medical, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Protective, Reader is a kind badass, Reader-Insert, some jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujowasian/pseuds/Kujowasian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a medical professional, you were acquainted with the unusual. However, there was no foreseeing how much your life would change when the white haired man opened the doors for you. Your patient and her older brother became bright additions to the life you thought you could never have...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summoned to a standard house call, nothing is even remotely standard when it's over.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back in the HXH craze so please enjoy this grown HXH fic! A couple things to note... I Know that in the original they're only 1 or 2 years apart in age but for the sake of this story,  Alluka and Killua are about 5 years apart. Also, Alluka is biologically male but since she prefers fem pronouns, Reader will register her as Killua's adorable younger sister. I greatly appreciate kudos and comments so keep 'em coming, please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good Morning, My name is (y/n) (l/n). I'm here for Mr.Nezura's requested medical call."</p>
<p>You waited in the snow, outside the gates of a fairly large mansion on the mountain side. It was a bright chilly morning and you shivered in your winter boots despite the layers you were wearing. The call your mentor's clinic received late in the evening prior conveyed anxiety, detailing a 15 year old female with a sudden fever. 'Pretty standard with this weather.' You thought to yourself as you appeased the caller, assuring them you would be there first thing in the morning. The cold metal gate began to creak open and you made your way to the large wooden doors. The front lawn was spacious, but you could tell that it wasn't very well kept. The atmosphere of the estate felt new but not very homely, not a single work of art or a fountain you might associate with a plot of land this size. Making your way up the stone steps, you reached out to knock when the door opened, revealing a man around your age with a head of white hair and steel blue eyes. </p>
<p>"Dr. (l/n). Thanks for coming." The young man said and you nodded your head. He was taller than you and you could tell he was in excellent shape even under the turtleneck and sweater. He didn't hide how he looked you up and down, at first with slight apprehension but then opened the door wider to welcome you inside. </p>
<p>"It's no problem Mr. Nezura." You said politely, hoisting your medical bag over your shoulder as you stepped inside. The entrance, although filled with natural light felt dark and empty. You patted the snow off your black winter coat and shrugged it off as the young man next to you wordlessly reached out to take it and hang it up on the coat rack. "Can you tell me more about the patient?" You asked, looking up at your client. </p>
<p>He wore a tight lipped smile, giving you the impression of wariness. Clearing his throat, he motioned you to follow him down the hallway before speaking. "It's my sister." He said, his voice nearly monotone but you could tell that he was distraught. 'He's the guy who I talked to on the phone then' you thought. "She told me she had a headache a couple days ago but last night she collapsed with a fever. I tried to take her to the hospital but the snow blocked the road so I called your clinic instead." He glanced over his shoulder at you. </p>
<p>"I understand. Did she travel or do an activity she is not familiar with recently?" You made sure to sound calm and reassuring as you inquired about his sister.</p>
<p>"Not really... Well she did go out to town a few days ago for some shopping but that's about it." He approached the last door in the hallway and knocked. "Hey Al- Alena, can I come in?" He said softly. You stood by and quietly waited. A whispered 'yes' was heard from the other side and he stepped in. "I asked a doctor to come for you. Can she come in?" Another pause before a quiet "okay". He nodded to you and you stepped in. The room was a soft pastel yellow with sheer pink curtains. The decoration of the room didn't go with the rest of the house by how cute and cozy it looked. Your eyes went to the lavish queen bed and to the girl who leaned against the headboard. </p>
<p>"Good morning Ms. Alena, I'm Dr. (l/n). How are you feeling?" You saw her big cool blue eyes light up as you walked closer to her. She was incredibly cute with long choppy black hair and dainty figure. You could tell she was flushed with fever by the color of her cheeks and her big eyes were a bit drowsy looking. </p>
<p>"Wow a lady doctor!" The girl exclaimed, looking you up and down. You chucked and felt a bit of pride as she looked at you with some awe. "I'm okay... Just a bit sleepy." She said, looking down at her hands resting on her lap. </p>
<p>"Tell her about your headache." The white haired man said as he leaned against the door frame, both hands in his trouser pockets. You looked over at him. His eyes narrowed suspiciously when he met your glance. You could tell he was watching you very closely, almost as if he was scrutinizing your every move. </p>
<p>"Y- yeah, I have a headache. It wont go away." You turned your head back to her and bent over to get a better look at her face. </p>
<p>"Is it okay if I take your temperature and do a quick check up?" You smiled gently at her as she nodded her head and looked up at you with a smile.</p>
<p>You plopped your leather medical bag on the foot of her bed and rummaged around. Pulling out your thermometer and stethoscope, you turned to your client who was still by the door, staring at the two of you with watchful eyes. "Mr. Nezura, would you mind exiting the room for a couple minutes?" You asked, trying to be as polite as you could but his demeanor changed slightly as he stood straighter, giving his sister a worried look. </p>
<p>"Don't worry onii-chan." The girl said, giving her brother a bright smile. "It won't take long. Right Miss Doctor?" She said, glancing at you excitedly from under her long lashes.</p>
<p>"Yup! Only a couple minutes." You chimed in, uncapping your thermometer and giving it a quick shake.</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll be outside. Tell me if you need anything." Her brother said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. You let out an involuntary sigh as the stare that bore into the back of your head vanished. The girl looked up at you funnily before giggling and saying, "I know my onii-chan can seem scary but he's actually the nicest person ever!" </p>
<p>You smiled at the genuine love she had for her sibling. "I'm sure he is! Now lets get you all better shall we?" You began taking her temperature, and listening to her heartbeat. You took notes and asked her a couple standard questions, she answered each with enthusiasm. The thermometer beeped and your eyebrows furrowed as you read the unusually high number. </p>
<p>"Is it bad miss doctor?" She asked you a bit nervously. You sat down on her bed and took her wrist gently to check her pulse. </p>
<p>"Well Alena, its a bit high. I don't think you have anything to worry about though!" You gave her hand a reassuring grip as you took a couple more notes. </p>
<p>"Phew!" She breathed out happily, "I didn't wanna worry onii-chan. He was kind of scary last night when I got really sick."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'm going to give your brother some medicine for you to take okay? It's a bit bitter so have it with some juice." She stuck her tongue out at the mention of medicine and you laughed. 'At least she has the energy to do that. But I gotta talk to her brother after this.' You thought. </p>
<p>"Ms. Doctor, can I try that?" She pointed at your stethoscope inquisitively. Her smile widened as you pulled it off your neck and handed it to her.</p>
<p>"Put those pieces in your ears..." You chuckled and placed the cold metal surface against her chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to her heartbeat and smiled. </p>
<p>"Can I hear yours?" She asked, a bit shyly but just like you can't help but pet a puppy, there was no way you couldn't say no to her either.</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>"It sounds so nice." She said dreamily, listening to your heartbeat. There was a knock at the door and you jumped, pulling the scope away from your chest, some heat rushing to your cheeks. "Come in!"</p>
<p>"Onii-chan! I got to listen to my heartbeat! It was so cool!" The girl chimed out happily from next to you. The man's eyes softened at her obvious excitement and head nodded at her to look at you. She made a quick 'o' before saying "Thank you! It was fun!" with a big smile. </p>
<p>"My pleasure!" You said with a grin as you put away your stethoscope. The girl watched you curiously as you packed up and smoothed out your white coat. You turned to the girl with a gentle smile as you stood to leave. "Now Alena, you're going to be just fine. But can you promise me that you'll stay in bed and drink a lot of water for the next three days? You can watch TV and do what makes you happy as long as you rest!" The girl nodded before saying "Will we meet again?" She was smiling but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. You nodded, "You are always welcome to visit the clinic! But first you have to get better first okay?" The girl grinned and nodded vigorously. You grinned back and waved before following your client out of the room.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>You sat across the tall man in the living room, perched on a plush armchair with a cup of water in your hand. The spacious room was adorned floor to wall with dark wood, minimal furniture and tall windows facing the courtyard, daylight hitting the hardwood floor. He let out a small sigh and you righted your posture and a stern expression fell onto your face. "Mr. Nezura, your sister will be okay." He looked at you pensively and you continued. "She has the seasonal flu, from what you said she probably caught it when she went into town. It's quite common this time of year so I dont think the flu itself is to worry about..." </p>
<p>"But..?" The man across from you asked, reading your expression as you were clearly holding something back.</p>
<p>"Well. Normally the flu involves fever, aching, headache and a few other common symptoms. However your sister seems to have a very weak immune system, almost as if she was not exposed to the natural bacteria and germs as a child." His stare felt like a glare and you had to consciously make the effort not to cower. "Normally, children are exposed to germs by playing outside and naturally that strengthens the immune response overtime. Anyways, for whatever the reason, her body is less equipped and thus has a exaggerated reaction to common ailments." </p>
<p>"Yeah... I think I know why." The man muttered under his breath. It wasn't your business to pry 'why' so you didn't ask.</p>
<p>"You made the right decision to call last night rather than take her outside." You reassured, "She will be back to her normal self in no time."</p>
<p>"You mentioned medicine." He said, glancing at the leather bag on your lap. </p>
<p>"Oh you were listening..." You felt embarrassed without really knowing why. "Yes, it's just cold medicine and vitamins that will help her get over her cold. Twice a day each please." You pulled out two bags of soluble tablets and placed them on the table before him. He picked them up and examined them carefully.</p>
<p>'They're just standard meds. This guy seems really cautious about everything... I wonder why.'</p>
<p>"Mixing the medicine in juice might be a good idea. Especially with kids." He looked at your face, "Pro tip!" You grinned, you saw the edges of his lips quirk up at your advice. 'He definitely looks a lot less threatening when he smiles' you thought, standing up to take your leave. He walked you back to the front door. As you pulled on your coat, you remembered. "Oh! If you are interested, please come by our clinic when your sister is feeling better. We can run some tests and see if there's something we can do to help her immune system function better." He nodded and smiled, seemingly much more comfortable with your presence than when you arrived 30 minutes ago. </p>
<p>"Thanks Dr.-" A loud crash and the sound of shattering glass interrupted him mid sentence. The sound came from the opposite side of the house from where his sick sister was. In a split second the two of you dashed away from the sound and toward his sister's bedroom. "Alluka!" The man in front of you yelled, slamming the door open. You ran in after him, noticing the girl was unharmed but shocked, you dashed back out into the corridor. Your client was making sure his sister was unharmed but you could hear footsteps from the floor above you. </p>
<p>You quickly glanced over at your client and gave him a knowing nod. Intruders. </p>
<p>"Galaxy." you whispered, reaching into your leather bag and pulling out 10 suspended silver scalpels. They smoothly circled and lined up a good yard away from you, blades pointing towards the end of the hallway, where the footsteps were quickly approaching. You felt the steely blue eyes on you but you paid him no mind. </p>
<p>Two burly men rounded the corner. One held a metal bat, the other a dagger and a AK strapped to his back. Violent intentions were made clear as the former spotted you and raised his bat in preparation to beat you with it. </p>
<p>"Bad choice." You muttered through gritted teeth. You flicked your wrist and two scalpels shot out at an incredible speed, splicing the first man's wrist and his Achilles heel, causing him to scream and crash into the ground. The man with the dagger gasped but didn't stop. He bounded toward you with rage for what you did to his partner, positioning the dagger to kill you. 10 meters. You raised both of your hands and flicked both. 4 scalpels whizzed though the air, the man knocked two out of the way but missed the other two which sliced both ACL's in his legs. He too stumbled and cried out in pain. </p>
<p>"Galaxy. One more." You pulled out two syringes from your bag and threw both like pair of darts right into the two men, immediately knocking them out. You didn't sense anyone else coming towards you and your client so you quickly went back into the bedroom and bolted the door shut behind you. </p>
<p>"..." You looked sharply at your client and he did the same but with a tinge of bewilderment in his eyes. His sister whispered as she clung to her brother, "Onii-chan what's going on?"</p>
<p>"It's just some visitors, nothing to worry about." Smiling gently in a soothing manner as not to agitate the girl further. You bit your lip, there was someone else in the mansion, you weren't sure where but you could feel a presence.</p>
<p>"Are you okay Ms Doctor?" Your patient's soft voice asked you, pulling you out of your nervous stance. You followed suit with a gentle demeanor and a thumbs up. "I'm just fine!" In that moment you felt the third presence disappear and the mansion was back to how it was before, leaving the two intruders out cold in the corridor. The tension in your shoulders relaxed, your client stood up.</p>
<p>'So he felt it too. Shit. Does that mean he saw me use galaxy?'</p>
<p>You furrowed your brows as he walked past you and opened the door the the corridor. He crouched down next to one of the men, and pulled out their wallet for an ID. You watched as the man hoisted both the men over his shoulders with ease and took them into the living room. You looked back at the girl who was still in bed but looked completely relaxed already. She gave you an assured smile as if to say 'follow my brother'. Confirming that the danger had really passed, you shot out a "I'll be right back." to the girl and followed her brother in to the living room. </p>
<p>The two intruders were pitifully bound and gagged still unconscious on the hardwood floor. You stepped into the light and silently watched as your client made a quick phone call to someone. 'Why did these people come here with such murderous intent? Were they trying to kill my client and his harmless sister? Who is he anyways, it felt like he wasn't a stranger to getting his house broken into and being chased by assassins or something...'</p>
<p>"Hey." You quickly snapped out of your thoughts. The tall white haired man had approached you and moved in close. Instinctively you stepped back, only to hit the wall behind you. You hardened your resolve and looked directly into his blue eyes, and waited for him to say something. "Your nen ability. Pretty impressive." Your eyes widened.</p>
<p>'I knew it. This guy is a nen user like me. Either I'm fucked or I'm safe.' You said nothing, brows furrowing under pressure.</p>
<p>"Why did you take those guys on?" </p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Why did you defend my sister and I? What if they had a justifiable reason to attack us?"</p>
<p>"Oh." You weren't expecting that. There wasn't much of a clear cut reason, if anything your body just moved. So you cleared your throat and said the closest thing to explain your instinct. "Not sure how I should exactly word this but... First of all you are my client. Secondly, it was self defense. But mainly, your sister is clearly innocent and she loves and trusts you so I made an assumption that you are as kind as she says you are and thus not the threat. That's all." You kept eye contact until his sharp eyes widened slightly and he looked away, his ears a tinge pink. </p>
<p>"Right. Thank you for doing that."</p>
<p>"You're welcome. I'm glad you're sister is okay Mr. Nezura."</p>
<p>He paused at your remark and backed away, releasing you from a man-wall sandwich. He began walking towards the stairs to the second floor and you followed wordlessly, unsure if you were invited but a strange curiosity made the better of you. The second floor was just as spacious as the first. But with a slightly different layout. You spotted glass shards from where the intruders must've broken in from, leading from what looked like a library/study. You followed him into the room, and noticed the absolute wreck the men made. Papers, books and stationary everywhere, torn and littered. You looked up at the man with a bit of pity and worry, anyone would feel violated having their personal space trashed by criminals. You reached out to gently pat his back. He looked at you understandingly before sighing and picking up a couple books off the ground. You instinctively began to pick up some papers lying on the floor.</p>
<p>"Hey you don't have to-" He stopped after seeing the shiny card you held in your hand. </p>
<p>You had never seen a Hunter License before. With a confused look, you cocked your head to the side as you read the card and looked at the man in front of you.</p>
<p>"Killua Zoldyck?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Identities revealed, but where should you go from there?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walked back to town feeling strangely dazed after your eventful house call. The sun was high in the sky by the time you noticed that your mentor was blowing up your phone with calls and texts about how you were neglecting all of your other appointments. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Killua Zoldyck?" You read the card inquisitively, looking over at your client and then back at the card. "This is yours?" You asked, examining the other side. There was a pause, and you immediately felt as though you had intruded upon unwelcome territory. "Uh. Actually, you don't have to answer that. Sorry I shouldn't have followed you up here." You quickly placed the Licence on the mahogany desk and shot another glance at the man before you. He didn't seem angry, but you could tell that he was thinking hard about something as he watched you stand in place a bit nervously. </p>
<p>"Onii-chan-" You heard his sister from the stairwell and her brother coolly made his way towards her voice and you silently followed. She was in her PJ's, curiously looking around for her brother when she spotted the two of you emerge she smiled. "Is everything okay?" She asked, still watching you. </p>
<p>"Everything's fine Alluka, are you hungry?" You noticed how your client's voice would become so much softer when speaking to his sister. You wondered if she was the only person he spoke to like this. </p>
<p>"Yeah bit it can wait, sorry onii-chan I didn't mean to disturb." </p>
<p>"Can you give me a second Doctor?" Your client looked over at you. No malice, just more pondering. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back."</p>
<p>You nodded and went back to the plush armchair in the living room and rested your chin on your hand, watching the two intruders lay motionless on the floor. 'Alluka?' You wondered. 'He yelled that when the men broke in too. I guess Alena was an alias.' You noticed similarities between your client and patient. Eye color, pale skin and a similar facial structure so you were pretty sure they were actually related. 'Perhaps Nezura is also an alias and that the licence is really his. Zoldyck huh... I swear that last name sounds familiar. Maybe a celebrity? That would explain the size of this mansion.'</p>
<p>The wonder began to fade and the reality of what went down in the last 15 minutes occupied your mind. 'I've never had anyone besides my mentor watch me use nen. And now this guy knows... He also watched me hurt two men even though I'm a medical professional...' You groaned and closed your eyes. 'I don't even know his real name.' Your ears perked up at the sound of footsteps and you looked up to see the young man return and take a seat across from you again. The two of you stayed silent for a good minute and your hands began to feel a bit clammy. </p>
<p>"My name is Killua. Alluka is my sister." He stated. You shifted forward, leaning your elbows on your knees to actively listen. "There are a couple reasons I can’t get into about why I used an alias. Mostly for degrees of caution and security. I hope you understand.” His eyes softened as you nodded. Killua spoke genuinely and you could tell that there was no ill intention so you listened quietly. “My younger sister. She hasn’t been able to go outside much lately ‘cause of some issues so I had to be careful who I let into the house to see her.” Sighing, he continued. “You protected her and I asked you why. I don’t trust you completely.” You met his stare and your shoulders stiffened. “-But Alluka likes you.” You blinked. “Like a lot.” In reaction you huffed out amused laugh and he smiled slightly. “Do you mind dropping by in a couple days? It would make her happy...” He trailed off, looking off to the side. He looked bashful? You felt your mouth curl up into a smile. </p>
<p>“Of course I can come by.” You said, and he peeked his head up. “I’m off duty on Friday if that works for you?” </p>
<p>“Yeah that’s fine but you sure you’re okay with spending your free time here?” He relaxed his posture and you subconsciously released the tension in your shoulders. </p>
<p>“I don’t know of a better way to spend a weekend with a cute new friend.” You said nonchalantly with a smile. Sure you didn’t know much about Alluka but you weren’t going to say no to such an adorable face. </p>
<p>“...a friend.” Killua muttered. </p>
<p>“Huh?” </p>
<p>“No, it’s nothin.” He was losing his proper formal speech and it made you feel much better and happier, not really knowing why. </p>
<p>“Okay well let’s do this again.” You said sticking your hand out to Killua. </p>
<p>“I’m Dr. (l/n). But you can call me (y/n).” He gave you a determined but happy look and shook your hand. "Call me Killua."</p>
<p>You noticed your phone buzzing in your bag, letting go of Killua's larger and calloused hand you reached for your phone. You gasped; 18 texts and 6 missed calls from your mentor. "Oh no. He's pissed." You gave Killua an awkward glance, and he caught on, ushering you to the door. </p>
<p>"Please tell Alluka I'll see her on Friday." </p>
<p>"Nah, I'll tell her you said bye." You looked up at him questionably. He gave a small grin, "It's a surprise."</p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>After returning, you endured a massive scolding from your mentor about how he had to take on your patients. All with common colds that 'bored him to death', so you took over for the rest of the day taking calls and treating patients. Locking the clinic doors at 8 pm, you went upstairs and sat on the edge of your bed with your laptop. You owned the small studio apartment above the clinic on the outskirts of the city, run by your mentor. It was just the two of you but the city offered plenty of clients and your mentor's reputation was far reaching. It was a comfortable life, something you had craved for a long time. You owed your mentor everything you had, and you had endless respect for him. </p>
<p>You propped open your laptop and typed in 'Zoldik'. 'No Results'. You frowned.</p>
<p>'Zolkicc', 'Did you mean: Zoldyck Family'</p>
<p>"Oh that's it." </p>
<p>Your eyes scanned the page. "The most infamous assassins in the world." You felt your mouth slacken in shock as you kept reading. There were no photos, no first names or addresses, as if the only tangible thing they left on the web was the fact they exist. You were in disbelief, those two are assassins? 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' But it's not as though Killua said he was an assassin. And his adorable little sister a deadly weapon? 'No way, perhaps they just happen to have the same last name.' You shook your head and gave yourself a determined nod. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The sun shown through your bedroom window and you groggily looked over at the time. 10:00. </p>
<p>"Crap. I forgot to ask what time." It was already Friday, you promised Killua you were going to visit so you pushed yourself out of bed and slowly changed. Your room was a mess, and desperately needed a good dedicated deep cleaning. 'I guess I'll visit after lunch.'</p>
<p>Frying an omelette, you chuckled. "I hope there are no more intruders for me to KO."</p>
<p>Wait. Why were there intruders in the first place? And why did they rush to Alluka's room armed and bloodthirsty? 'Killua couldn't tell me because I'm a stranger.' You left the house with an impression that the siblings were in some ways connected to something shady and the article you read a few nights ago lingered on your mind.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>You knocked on the dark wooden door to the mansion. There was snow everywhere and the mansion was still very drab. The door opened and revealed Killua in a white turtleneck and black tactical pants. </p>
<p>"Hi Killua." You said with a smile. "Is this a good time?"</p>
<p>"Actually yeah, we just finished lunch." You stepped inside and he closed the door behind you. The second time in the mansion felt different. It looked brighter than you remembered it to be and you felt more at ease. </p>
<p>"Coat." He reached out to you. You quickly pulled it off you and handed it to him. He looked you up and down before saying "We're matching."</p>
<p>You realized you were wearing a black top and a white wool skirt. "It's flipped though." You grinned, "Opposites attract huh?" You turned to make sure you had your phone and wallet with you, missing how Killua's ears perked up at your casual remark. </p>
<p>You peeped your head in from the door frame to Alluka's room. She looked much better than when you saw her last, practicing a song on a recorder cross legged on the rug. "Hey Alluka, feeling better?" You chimed out, stepping out of the hallway and into the room as Killua stayed out of Alluka's field vision in the corridor. </p>
<p>"Ms. Doctor???" Alluka exclaimed with wonder which immediately turned into excitement. She got up hugged you, her arms wrapping around your waist. "Why are you here??"</p>
<p>You let out a laugh, hugging her back. "I'm here to see you!" you exclaimed and she looked up at you with sparkling eyes. They had the same beautiful blue color as Killuas, you could get lost in the gradation of hues in their eyes.  "Looks like you're all better now."</p>
<p>"Yeah! Wow I'm so happy you came." She really was adorable. You did however notice that her demeanor was a bit young. 15 is young but she spoke as though she was 10. 'Maybe it has something to do with what Killua can't tell me.' you thought to yourself, quickly disregarding it and you smiled at the girl below you. </p>
<p>"Oh, you can call me (y/n) from now on." You patted her head and she nodded. "Can I call you Alluka?"</p>
<p>"Yup! Do you have time to stay with me (y/n)? Can we play for a bit?" You nodded and gave her a thumbs up.</p>
<p>She squealed with glee as she took your hand and guided you over to her collection of musical instruments and began describing them in depth to you. </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Killua leaned against the wall in the hallway, listening to Alluka's cheerful voice and (y/n)'s soft chuckles. He had begun to wonder if Alluka was lonely. Years ago, when he rescued her from the miserable people he called family, she made it clear that even if he was the only one to love her in the world, that's all she would ever need. That still holds true today, but by the time he was her age, he had Gon, Kurapika and Leorio.</p>
<p>'Am I hindering her from living a normal life, going to school and making friends?'</p>
<p>Alluka's giggles traveled down the empty hall and Killua peeped inside, Alluka and (y/n) were sitting on the floor, drawing. He watched as (y/n) brushed her (h/c) out of her eyes as she began to draw, earning an exclamation of astonishment from Alluka. She gave off a different feeling than when he saw her last. She looked relaxed and warm, definitely does not give the impression of what she is capable of with her Nen ability and combat skills. He felt a short shiver as you looked up from the paper you were drawing on and directly at him with her (e/c) eyes which reflected the sunshine streaming in from the windows. Clearing his throat to cover his slight falter, he walked in and sat next to Alluka.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>"Thanks for coming." Killua said somewhat sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. The two of you shared some tea in the dining room. Alluka had passed out, taking a nap as the day went by very fast after hours of chatting and playing.</p>
<p>"I had fun." You stared into your tea cup. "I think it's been a long time since I did something like that." You felt his eyes on you and you pulled your lips into a tight smile. </p>
<p>"Do you have friends Killua?" You asked, raising your eyes to his from the brim of your cup. His eyebrows arched but then his eyes softened.</p>
<p>"Yeah I do." He looked as though he was recalling fond memories and you watched him zone out a for a bit. </p>
<p>"Some nice memories huh?" Your voice lifting him out of his reminiscence. His facial features relaxed and he smiled into his tea. As he did so the teacup you held almost slipped from your fingers. His eyes showed so much love for someone in his memories you could feel it radiating off him. His silky white hair covered his forehead but you could still see how his long eyelashes covered his blue feline eyes. His cheeks were dusted with color and his lips kept the hint of a fond smile. You felt something in your chest constrict for a second, your face heating up as he looked at you. 'He's really pretty.'</p>
<p>You immediately shut down that train of thought before it could even begin. </p>
<p>"Yeah I guess." Killua said. "Haven't seen them for a while now though."</p>
<p>"I see. Well what matters is that you still care for them no matter the distance." He nodded and swigged what was left in his cup. "I better get going now." You said, standing to clear the table. </p>
<p>"Don't worry about the dishes, I'll do them later." You looked up at him and gestured a thank you as he took the cup and saucer out of your hands. </p>
<p>"Does anyone else live with you besides Alluka? Other family?" You asked as you watched him stack the cups. He paused briefly. </p>
<p>"No, it's just us."</p>
<p>"Oh." You felt the previously warm atmosphere shift slightly. 'No more mention of his family from now I guess.'</p>
<p>'From now?' You wondered if this was just a one time thing, maybe this was the last time you would ever set foot in this mansion again. The possibility prompted you to feel a bit dejected, Killua was concealing a lot from you and Alluka was almost 5 years younger than you. 'Friends. Maybe not after all.'</p>
<p>Killua reached out and gave you a small pat on the shoulder before handing you your coat with one hand and balanced a whole stack of plates and cups in the other. You shot him an exaggerated impressed look and he grinned. </p>
<p>You opened the door. It was already dark outside and the first stars began to appear in the sky. </p>
<p>"Be careful going home." He said, looking down at you as you buttoned up your coat. </p>
<p>'I will, thanks Killua." You stood before him bit apprehensively, not sure if you were gonna bid farewell until the next urgent medical call. You shifted a bit awkwardly under his gaze and opened your mouth to say good night when he cut you off with a piece of paper.</p>
<p>"My number. Take it, text me when you get home." You stared at the piece of paper before gently taking it from him.</p>
<p>"That's really kind of you." You looked up at him, "So does this make us friends now?"</p>
<p>His sapphire eyes widened and you laughed as he looked away.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"The hell does that mean? You decide for yourself 'baka'."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I appreciate hearing feed back so please let me know if anyone is ooc. Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A day out with Alluka ends with a talk in confidence.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's another chapter! The term "onee-san" means "Older sister" but can also imply that someone looks grown up. Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you think (y/n)?" Alluka said, twirling in a frilly, leaf green dress she was trying on. </p><p>"Looks nice, but it looks a bit too long on you?" You said as you brought your hand up to your chin, watching the lace hems brush against the floor. Alluka took advantage of the nice weather and  invited you out to go downtown for some lazy Sunday shopping. It has been a little over a month since your first encounter with Alluka and Killua. Once a week you spent a good portion of your free time with Alluka, spending time together while her brother worked or was off taking care of 'business'. You weren't sure what kind of work he did exactly but it seemed as though he specialized in being a hunter. </p><p>"Yeah you're right, I'm going to try the orange one next!" She slid the changing room curtains closed and you sat back down on the cushioned bench. Shopping was not your go-to activity as it drained you but knowing that it made Alluka happy made the trouble worthwhile.</p><p>There was still a lot you didn't know about Killua and Alluka. The three of you had grown closer and all formalities were dropped; casual friends you be the appropriate term. Killua never asked about your Nen ability and neither did you about his. Though the two of you had made some progress getting closer, you could feel a thick concrete wall between you and his deeper thoughts and feelings. On the other hand Alluka was really growing on you, she was perceptive but also a bit of a klutz and you were constantly entertained by her endearing nature. Though she was younger than you, it was clear that she had more than her fair share of trials and turbulence, adding depth into her deep blue eyes.</p><p>You knew nothing about her past and family. 'But I guess it's the same for them about me.'</p><p>"How about this one?" The rings of the curtain jangled as they slid across the curtain rod. The girl adorned a sleek long sleeved orange dress with many tiny embroidered birds on it. It was modest in design but was very stylish and just the right size on her.</p><p>"Oh I like it!" You exclaimed looking up and down. "I think it suits you, makes you look like an onee-san!" Alluka giggled and blushed, smoothing the front down and turning to the mirror.</p><p>"If (y/n) likes it, I want it~" She had a loose happy smile on her face and she looked at you through the reflection in her stall. </p><p>"Oh come on, get the one YOU like! My taste in fashion isn't credible." </p><p>"Nope! I'm getting this one!"</p><p>She grabbed her little purple purse and hopped out of the changing area, still in the orange outfit. </p><p>"Alluka you forgot-" No point, you hurriedly picked up her original clothes from home and hurried after her. She skipped out of the store with a happy hum, her fingers grazing over the embroidery on the cuffs of her sleeve.</p><p>"I hope onii-chan likes it too!" She said with a wide happy smile. </p><p>"I bet he will, lets guess what he'll say when he sees you!" You snickered, she certainly stood out in the crowd with her sharp black hair contrast to the gradient orange she adorned. </p><p>"Hmm..." Alluka pondered as the two of you walked across the sunny town square that was bustling with people. </p><p>Considering that Mr.Ilovemylilsismorethananything is a bit of a tsundere, maybe he would only have a genuine reaction when he doesn't have an audience. </p><p>"I think onii-chan would say 'That's sooo cute, I want one too!'" She said, looking at you with a confident eyebrow raise.</p><p>'What- No way!" You laughed. "I bet its more like, 'Hm. It's ok I guess.'" You pretended to act shy by crossing your arms and looking away with puffed cheeks, earning a giggle from Alluka.</p><p>"I'm gonna say what now?" A mildly threatening voice muttered next to your ear.</p><p>You jumped with a gasp, clasping a hand over your tingling ear and grabbing Alluka's hand in the process. Killua stood there, hands in his pockets with an amused look at your reaction and how you protectively held Alluka's hand. </p><p>"Jesus you scared me." You let out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>"Onii-chan!" Alluka pranced up to her brother for a hug. "Do you like my outfit? (Y/n) said it makes me look all grown up!" Killua patted his sister's head and took a step back to take a look at her new dress.</p><p>"That's sooo cute, I wish I could get one too~" He said in a girly voice, glancing at you with a smirk. You gave him a short unimpressed look which turned into a smile as you watched them. </p><p>"See I told you (Y/n)!" Alluka gave you a victorious smile. 'Does this girl never stop smiling?' You thought as you have her an exaggerated 'I lost' face. "Onii-chan did you come to find us?" Alluka said taking her brother's hand.</p><p>"Yeah, I finished work early today."</p><p>"Snack time?"</p><p>"Okay." Killua and Alluka looked at each other before she took your hand with her free one. "Let's go home (Y/n)?"</p><p>Oh. </p><p>"Y-yeah, let's go." The three of you walked back to Alluka and Killua's home on the mountainside. Alluka had both of her hands held, one by you, the other by Killua who faced forward with not much of an expression. You felt your cheeks grow warm. 'Let's go home'. It made you feel all soft inside, and holding hands made you feel indescribably at ease. You gave her hand a squeeze, giving her a smile of gratitude as she looked up at you with her clear blue eyes. </p><p>"(Y/n)?" A familiar voice called out to you from behind. You looked over to see your mentor walking your way with a couple grocery bags.</p><p>"Sensei." You said, letting go of Alluka's hand and stopped to greet your mentor.</p><p>"Mhmm, so these are the friends you're spending all your time with huh?" Your mentor mischievously looked over your shoulder at Alluka and Killua who had stopped to wait for you several meters away. </p><p>"S-sensei, don't stare." You felt a blush creep up on your face and your mentor smirked as he saw you redden. He laughed his signature boisterous laugh before slapping your shoulder. "Here give this to the little one." He placed a ChocoRobo-kun in your hand. "The dude is a looker." Your eyes widened and you went beet red at what he was insinuating. </p><p>"It's not like that!" You said a bit too loudly. Your mentor laughed again.</p><p>"C'mon I'm just joking." But then his expression fell to a slightly serious one. "Just be careful."</p><p>You paused for a moment not really sure why, but your mentor's expression of casual warning stayed until you nodded your head in affirmation. "Don't keep 'em waiting." he pushed you towards them and you gave him a small nod.</p><p>"Sorry to keep you waiting." You said with a shy smile, the blush still lingering.</p><p>"Was that your papa?" Alluka asked as she took your hand again. Killua looked over at you. </p><p>"No that's my Sensei." You said with a soft smile, looking forward. "But I guess I could say that he's like a father to me. My real one wasn't very nice." You stopped there, realizing you said too much. You felt both pairs of eyes on you so you laughed it off. </p><p>"My papa is like that too. Not nice." Muttered Alluka next to you. You gave her a worried look.</p><p>"Oi Alluka." Killua said, giving you a glance. You felt Alluka's grip on your hand tighten.</p><p>"Why can't I talk to her?" You looked down at her, as her expression turned to one of frustration directed at Killua. "You keep saying I can't talk to (y/n) about things but she's our friend!" You shot Killua an anxious look, he looked troubled and frustrated.</p><p>"Alluka... You have to understand-" His tone stayed consistent but his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to reason with her.</p><p>"No Onii-chan I don't understand! You're always like this! Go away, I want to be with (Y/n) today." Alluka pulled you forward and away from her brother. Concerned, you looked over your shoulder at Killua who had his fists balled up at his side, watching as his sister pulled you away. </p><p>---</p><p>"Hey Alluka..." You followed her for several minutes, arriving at a small park. "Let's sit down." She gave you a troubled look and sat down next to you on a nearby bench. She was silent and kept her head down. Something deep inside you sympathized with her greatly. You rubbed her back gently, to soothe her if you could. </p><p>"I'm sorry (Y/n)..." She whispered looking down. You kept rubbing her back. </p><p>"It's okay, don't worry we all get frustrated sometimes." You said as she looked up at you, her frustration had faded but something sad took it's place.</p><p>"Can I tell you something?" She asked you, looking into your eyes searching for acceptance. </p><p>"Of course."</p><p>---</p><p>The sun was setting, you heard Alluka's stomach growl and you chuckled. Her cheeks still had tear stains and she clutched the handkerchief you lent her. </p><p>"Oh, my sensei wanted me to give this to you." You pulled out the ChocoRobo-kun from your bag and gave it to her. </p><p>"This is Onii-chan's favorite..." Alluka said quietly. "Do you think he's mad (Y/n)?"</p><p>"I don't think he's mad Alluka." You reached to hold her hand as the two of you slowly walked back to the mansion. "But he might be a bit sad. So how about we both say sorry to him?" She looked up at you with a guilt in her eyes. "Or I could bribe him with chocolate." You smiled down at her reassuringly.</p><p>'If anyone is in trouble, its probably me.' After all that Alluka had told you, she most likely covered at least 70% of what Killua was deliberately not telling you.</p><p>"If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you about myself next time okay?"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"It's a promise."</p><p>---</p><p>The lights were on in the house as the sky turned a deep purple, the two of you walked up to the door and you knocked and waited. Alluka nervously gripped your hand.</p><p>'I guess fights are uncommon between these two.'</p><p>Killua greeted you at the door with a blank expression. His eyes went to Alluka, but upon noticing the tear stains on her pink cheeks, his expression softened and he let out a small sigh. He knelt down and wordlessly patted her head. She glanced up at her brother apprehensively, squeaking out a quiet and shaky "I'm sorry onii-chan."</p><p>Rubbing your thumb over Alluka's hand, she let go and gave Killua a hug, he nodded understandingly and stood up. </p><p>"I'm sorry too Killua." He looked at you and you gave him a weary look. You could tell by looking into his eyes that he knew what Alluka told you. He simply nodded again before letting out a loud sigh. </p><p>"Geez the food is getting cold. Both of you get inside already."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! I will make sure to update as much as I can. Please leave a kudos or a comment to let me know how you like it so far, thank you!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wine, advice and two people trying to be honest.</p><p>** = POV changes to omniscient!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet. Alluka had gone off to bed after a long day of shopping, laughing, talking and crying. Once again, you sat across Killua at the dining table, the lights dim as a half empty bottle intercepted your view of the man before you. </p><p>"I'm not mad if that's what you're worried about." Killua broke the silence, bringing the glass of red wine to his lips.</p><p>You hesitated at his remark.</p><p>Alluka had told you about her past, being locked away, her brother saving her even at the cost of angering their family. <em>The</em> legendary family of assassins. You had yet to meet Nanika, but Alluka assured you that Nanika wanted to meet you too. It was a lot to process but you understood that it was only the tip of the iceberg when trying to comprehend the Zoldyck family dynamic.</p><p><em>'Am I even allowed to understand? Do I even want to?'</em> There was an undeniable curiosity that lingered in your mind whenever you were with Killua. When you spent time with him, there would always be something new that you would notice about him. Whether it be how he was a good cook or naturally shy or that he was into timepieces. Mundane things you wouldn't associate with a natural born killer. And as someone who made a living off of saving lives, the inner complex of someone who took them excited a darker aspect of your moral intrigue. </p><p>"Plus, you were gonna find out one day." He continued. "I just didn't think it would be this soon."</p><p>You looked at him with a bit of guilt. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I promise I won't tell."</p><p>He sighed for the nth time that night. "Like I said, I'm not mad you don't have to apologize. I just think that it's not safe if you get too involved." </p><p>"What to you mean 'Not Safe'?" You leaned toward him, a bit offended since you had your own share of surviving dangerous situations. </p><p>"(Y/n) were you listening to anything Alluka said?" He gave you an exasperated look. "Assassins, politicians, mafia, all of them have a grudge on the Zoldycks and my brother is still on my ass about staying with Alluka. Don't you get that it's dangerous?" You looked into the red liquid in your glass, every shred of offence or annoyance leaving you instantly as a deep sigh.</p><p>"You managed to work as a hunter and protect your sister to give her a better life. I think that's pretty amazing." You stared into your reflection, missing how Killua's cheeks reddened at your comment. "I can understand the risk of being in your position, and I don't want to be a burden. But I want to keep being friends ya know? I get that I can't force you to tell me anything and that's ok, but if you do feel like sharing, I'm here for it."</p><p>You innocently looked back at him, not realizing the effect your words had on his conscience. His white bangs shadowed over his eyes as he downed the rest of his drink which seemed to have no effect on him whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>"So, what do you think?" He asked, regaining his expert, 'nothing can effect me' face.</p><p>"About what Alluka told me?" You cocked your head to the side to reflect, the wine in your system slowing you down. He watched, not sure what was going to come out of your mouth as it looked like you were having a hard time coming up with a concise answer.</p><p>"I want to meet Nanika." You said nonchalantly, leaning on your hand with your elbow on the table.To be honest you were curious for a few reasons including one from a medical point of view but after listening Alluka's take on Nanika, you were sure there was nothing to worry about.</p><p>Killua definitely wasn't used to hearing that either. If anything, most would shudder at the thought of crossing paths with Nanika as her origins are still totally unknown. "She might make some wishes." He said, unconsciously clasping his hands under the table. </p><p>"Alluka said that she'll vouch for me." You said taking another sip. "Why are you making that face." Killua realized that his eyes were wide, he coughed into his hand and looked away, earning a playful grin from you. "Are you jealous that we're getting close?" You smirked as he gave you a shocked face. </p><p>"Are you stupid? hell no." </p><p>"Come on I'm just joking." You laughed at his pouted face. "You know one day she's gonna go on dates and have her own friend group right?"</p><p>Killua's faux pout faded into something more forlorn. "Yeah I know..." </p><p>"Wait- Do you actually have a sister complex Killua?"</p><p>"What?! No!" His face flushed. "It's just-" He fell silent again. "It's just that I'm worried I'm keeping her from doing regular stuff." Killua internally slapped himself.</p><p>
  <em>'Why am I telling her this?'</em>
</p><p>You were taken aback at first but quickly connected the dots. "You think you're holding her back?" Killua said nothing but you knew that was how he felt about keeping Alluka by his side. "I don't think Alluka feels like she's missing out Killua." You said gently, sitting up in your chair to face him, cheeks beginning to flush from the wine. "Are you keeping her close to you for selfish reasons?"</p><p>He looked at you with a mixed expression between offence and confusion. "No-"</p><p>"Are you keeping her close by force?"</p><p>"No but-"</p><p>"Then what's the matter?" You crossed your arms, doing your best to comprehend the entirety of his predicament.</p><p><em>'Of course Killua's situation is far more complex than a matter of selfishness or Alluka's consent to stay with him. But what good is it for Killua to blame himself for trying to keep his sister safe?' </em>Killua narrowed his eyes at you, trying to understand what exactly you were trying to get at. <em>'As perceptive as he is-'</em> you thought.<em> 'This guy really can't see things calmly when it concerns his feelings.'</em></p><p>"Killua. You're doing the best that you can in the situation you are in. It's not your fault that Alluka can't go to outside freely right?" You felt your eyebrows furrow in a sympathetic way, trying to come across as gentle. "You can't blame yourself. The day will come when she is free to do what she wants but that's only because you are putting in the effort to keep her safe now."</p><p>Killua understood that in a logical sense from way back when he first made the decision to rescue Alluka from Kukuroo Mountain. But there was a certain magic in hearing that reassurance come from someone else; something that justifies his anxieties but appeases them at the same time. He watched you fidget after you made your point, a concerned but determined expression plastered on your face. He sighed, his expression relaxing, he nodded.</p><p>"Good." You said with a smile, watching as the tension lifted from his shoulders. He poured you and himself another glass. </p><p>Killua found himself surveying you often. Whether it be when you chatted with Alluka, reading in the study as you waited, or when you would occasionally have tea with him. Now you were sitting across him with a deep wine blush, your eyes drooping slightly. He didn't enjoy admitting it but you were growing on him. Your presence in the mansion became natural, and felt empty when there was no soft chatter coming from Alluka's room on the weekends. <em>'She's a doctor. She's busy.'</em> He would think every week, not expecting you to visit but alas you would always ring the doorbell, cake in hand for Alluka and him. </p><p><em>'She's here for Alluka. No one else.'</em> With that thought, Killua wanted to strangle himself out of sheer self-inflicted hot shame.</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>"Ya know, I would've killed for a brother like you." You mumbled out, your lips glued to the hem of your glass. You felt tipsy warmth rise to your cheeks, inhaling the scent of oxidized wine, your voice and mind shifting to auto pilot mode. "Mine left me in the castle, isn't that funny?" You giggled, your lips moving without forethought.</p><p>"Oi, maybe you've had enough." He said, bringing a hand up to retrieve your almost empty glass. You waved your hand to brush him off. </p><p>"Not even."</p><p>You tiredly glanced at him, a wave of sleepiness washing over you. "It wasn't just my brother actually... They all left me there just because I'm a bastard." Killua caught a sardonic grin creep on your face, but your eyes looked like they were about to spill tears. "I kept my tiara- had to steal it. Even though it's all blood diamonds. Still pretty..."</p><p>"(Y/n)-" Killua stood up, his chair sliding across the marble floor. You bent over, placing your burning cheek on the cool wooden table. </p><p>"They all ran away ya' know. As corrupt as a royals can be." You huffed out a laugh, closing your heavy eyes. "I guess I should be happy they didn't take me with them or I would be dead too-..."</p><p>Your drunk consciousness slipping into slumber, the last thing you remembered was the soft scent of male cologne and the warmth of strong arms. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, will do my best to update soon! Comments and kudos are what fuel my tired eyes, pls and thanks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Black Jack is arguably my favorite Manga and I thought it would be the sort of medical series doctors like Leorio or Reader would have on their bookshelf.<br/>**=Change in POV<br/>--=Time/Place Skip</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"You stay here, papa will be back." </em>
</p>
<p>How foolishly you had believed those words. Barely 7 years old, no one blamed you but yourself.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"(Y/n) slept over??" You heard a muffled voice say though your drifting consciousness. You shifted and buried your face into the pillow. It was softer and silkier than the one you were familiar with. </p>
<p>"Don't wake her up yet."</p>
<p>"Yay OK!" </p>
<p>"Shh!" Despite Killua's efforts, it was too late. </p>
<p>You woke up with a jolt, launching yourself upright in bed. Looking around you were alone in a large bedroom, dark mahogany walls were decorated with a couple book cases and an armchair beside a small table with a lamp. The decor was simple yet elegant and the bed you laid on was draped in silk sheets, double the size of your futon at home. The voices came from the hallway on the other side of the door. </p>
<p>"God this is so embarrassing." You whispered as you pulled the covers off to notice that you were in the same clothes from the day before. Worse being that you don't remember getting there. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, you wracked your brain. 'Ok I remember Killua, and wine and talking about Alluka.' You were missing something important.</p>
<p>"Oh..." Remembering, you cursed yourself for being a drowsy chatty drunk, usually you were so careful... You walked to the bathroom attached to the bedroom and inspected your disheveled face and hair in the mirror letting out a deep sigh before cleaning up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Killua stood at the stove, Alluka reading her new favorite book at the table while he prepared breakfast. He stared blankly at the eggs in the frying pan as he recalled your words from the night before. There was a lot of information to take from the little that you said, blood diamonds, brothers, royals etc. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear you enter the kitchen.</p>
<p>"(Y/n)!" Alluka's voice chimed out happily. Killua glanced over his shoulder to look at you as you gave Alluka a shy wave. You looked tired, still a bit sleepy too. </p>
<p>"'morning." Killua said, looking back at the eggs which were nearing overdone. </p>
<p>"Good morning Killua. I'm sorry I fell asleep, hope I wasn't too much trouble." You said following it with an awkward laugh.</p>
<p>He felt a blush creep up, gritting his teeth to keep it off his face. He recalled how the anguish dissipated off of your sleeping face as he placed his hand on your back and a sleepy mumble escaped your lips. Gently as not to wake you, he scooped you up from your chair and supported you with an arm hooked under your knees and the other gripping your shoulder so you laid horizontally across his chest. Your hair was slipping out of it's usual professional style and your cheeks were illuminated a rosy pink under the moonlight as he carried you up the stairs. He could tell you were slipping into a dream as you mumbled against his chest, the lingering smell of your perfume laced your clothes, the skin of your nape peeking out of the collar of your shirt-.</p>
<p>For the second time in 24 hours, Killua slapped himself up mentally. He plated the eggs and laid the toast on the table as Alluka fetched the Jam. Noticing how you stood near the wall with your hands clasped in front of you shyly, he nodded at you to sit. </p>
<p>"Hehe this is our first breakfast together!" Alluka said happily, reaching for a slice of toast as Killua joined you and Alluka at the table. "Itadakimasu!"</p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If someone wanted to be slapped that morning, it was you. The awkwardness you felt was overpowering and honestly you didn't really know why. 'I slept over at my friend's house. Nothing bad about that, I would've done the same for him too.' You reasoned as you spread jam on your toast. To counter that, you remembered how you blabbed about your childhood and effectively passed out on the table. 'Good god how much did I even say?'</p>
<p>"Onii-chan, are you going to work today?" Alluka asked from beside you, chewing on her piece of toast. </p>
<p>"Yeah, it's a bit far away so I'll prep your lunch and dinner before I leave."</p>
<p>"Okay~" </p>
<p>You realized that that's what a regular day looked like for Alluka and Killua. Alluka home alone whilst Killua worked. You found yourself recalling Killua's anxieties from the night before about how he was keeping Alluka away from company. You felt sympathy for her, all alone in the big house from morning to night. </p>
<p>"(Y/n), how about you?" Alluka asked you with expectations and her mouth stuffed like a chipmunk. You chuckled at the size of her cheeks.</p>
<p>"Yes I have appointments this afternoon." You watched as Alluka's expression faltered into slight disappointment at your remark. You glanced at Killua who was already done with his breakfast and finishing up his coffee. He had what you guessed as bed head as his hair looked fluffier than it usually did. Although it was still February, he wore a light cotton t-shirt which complemented his sculpted physique. You snapped out of it as you caught his cool blue eyes staring back at you. </p>
<p>"Um- Killua?" You said, gripping your cup of coffee closer to you and glancing over at Alluka who still wore a disappointed look on her face. "How would you feel if Alluka stayed with me at the clinic today?" </p>
<p>You didn't even have to see Alluka's face to know that her eyes lit up. "Really (Y/n)!? Onii-chan can I? Please??" </p>
<p>Killua gave you a surprised look. "That's cool with me but you sure (Y/n)?"</p>
<p>"Of course. If it gets busy she can always stay in my apartment. It's right above the clinic and very safe." Your previously furrowed brows relaxed as you gave both of them a reassured smile, albeit a tired one. "I have some books if you're interested." Alluka beamed at you, nodding her head vigorously in excitement and anticipation for a break from the ordinary. </p>
<p>The three of you finished breakfast, Alluka running to her room to get ready for a day out with you. Helping Killua bring the plates to the sink, you reassured him once more that Alluka would be safe with you. </p>
<p>"I know what you can do with your nen and I'm not worried, thanks for offering to take her with you." Killua said, packing his sister a bento. You looked at him, perplexed at his unusually frank expression of gratitude. You nodded with a smile in response and rolled your sleeves up to wash the dishes. It was still 9 am and the kitchen was illuminated by natural light as the two of you worked to clean up and the atmosphere made you want to hum lightly. As you dried your hands on a towel after finishing your share of plates, you looked up at Killua only to catch him giving you a strange look. He pursed his lips before speaking. </p>
<p>"What you said yesterday-" You felt your expression fall, you noticed that he saw it. "-you don't have to be worried about telling me. Everyone has a past, I won't pry." He brought up a hand to rub the back of his neck, looking away stiffly with some color on his cheeks. "You offered to listen to me. I can at least offer that too-..."</p>
<p>You gazed back at him with wide eyes, a warm foreign feeling enveloped you as he spoke. Letting out a soft sigh of relief, you could't help but smile. "Thanks Killua, that means a lot to me." He gave out a short shy scoff, waving his hand to tell you that the thanks was unnecessary in his own clumsy manner.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The smile didn't leave your face until you and Alluka reached the Clinic. Your mentor was already inside for his morning shift. You stuck your key into the backdoor and you led Alluka up the stairs to your home as she curiously vocalized the things that caught her eye. You bit your lip at the state of your flat, not crazy messy but certainly not appropriate for guests. </p>
<p>"Sorry about the mess Alluka, could you wait here? I'll go tidy up." You hastily picked up your sweatpants and books off of the floor, haphazardly putting them away where they belong. Alluka didn't seem to mind as she patiently waited for you to finish before hopping off and exploring your small abode. </p>
<p>"Hey Alluka?" You called to her as you de-cluttered your bathroom.</p>
<p>"Yeah-?" Her face peeping in from the door frame as she answered. </p>
<p>"Um, the room I slept in last night. Was it your brother's?" You looked up at her in the reflection from the bathroom mirror. </p>
<p>She shook her head 'no' with a smile. "Nope! That's Canary's room. I guess Amane sometimes stays there too." Canary and Amane were undoubtedly female names and you didn't understand why your heart dropped a bit. </p>
<p>"O-oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that you had more people living with the two of you." You looked down and away, busying your hands with wiping the counter. You didn't like the feeling that began to swirl in your gut, and you furrowed your brows. </p>
<p>"They don't live with us." Alluka said and you looked at her inquisitively. "Oh! They're the family butlers that work for my mama and papa. Onii-chan always get's mad when they stay but he lets them." She swung her hands back and forth at her sides as she looked at the products in your bathroom not realizing that her words alleviated some of the clouds that formed in your mind. A soft sigh left your lips, tossing the dirty rag into the laundry basket and admiring your clean bathroom.</p>
<p>"There seems to be a lot of people in your life Alluka. I'm lucky to be one of them." She smiled widely with a tinge of color dusting her cheeks.</p>
<p>You invited her to explore your home to her heart's content, in which she did with glee. Her first time in an independent woman's living space, a possible glimpse into what her own future may resemble. You put your hands on your hips, a troubled look on your face as you turned to the prescriptions you had to fill for today's returning patients. "Let's do this."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"(Y/n)-" Alluka said, poking your shoulder as you laid your head on the kitchen table half asleep next to a stack of pill bottles and their instructions. Despite the amount of coffee in your system you could barely keep your eyelids from slipping, half lidded as you propped yourself up in the chair. "I saved you some of Onii-chan's bento. You should have some!" Alluka placed a couple of geometrically perfect sandwiches onto the table in front of you. </p>
<p>A yawn escaped you. "Ah, thank you. I must've dozed off- 3:30!!? Oh my GOD!" You gave the girl next to you a panicked look and she giggled. You had completely missed lunch, Alluka seemed to have made herself comfortable on your bed with some of your old manga volumes. You pinched the bridge of your nose in frustration. 'What am I doing, inviting her just to fall asleep. Killua is not going to be happy about this.' Alluka was back on your comforter engrossed in a volume of Black Jack. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone Alluka. Were you bored?" She whipped her head up and shook her head happily. </p>
<p>"This is my first time reading a book with so many pictures! It's all pictures!" She flipped the book around so you could see which chapter she was on and you chuckled. </p>
<p>"It's called 'Manga', its a form of literature from the east. If you want, you can take some books home with you tonight!" She gave you a doe eyed face of gratitude, forcing you to give your small guest a hug before freshening up for your shift. </p>
<p>After showering, concealing your dark eye bags and adding some mascara, you sat down and unwrapped a sandwich. It was an exact triangle with delicate fillings, made with precision and reflected the cook's personality. But god you were tired. The lack of sleep, slight hangover, emotional turbulence, and pre-shift prep drained your battery. You turned the radio on, soft music flowing through your apartment as you ate, Alluka looked up as the notes reached her ears. </p>
<p>"Are you going soon?" She called from your bed. </p>
<p>You swallowed your last bite of sandwich. "Yep, it's almost my turn. You can come downstairs and watch after I'm done with my scheduled appointments okay?"</p>
<p>"You look sleepy (Y/n)." Alluka gave you a slightly worried look which tugged at your 'big sister' heartstrings. You gave her a smile but it must have looked a bit ragged as she slid off of your bed and bounced over to you as you pulled on your white coat. You looked down at her questionably, placing some pens in your pockets. Her hands were stretched out, palms up with a determined look in her eyes. Instinctively you crouched down and silently took her hands, eye level with her and a curious expression on your face.</p>
<p>Suddenly, you were not facing a familiar face. Unable to hold back a gasp when your eyes met two pitch black voids boring into your soul. The face smiled at your shock with a small equally dark mouth, mouthing words you couldn't hear. You blinked, eyes moving to watch in silent awe as light poured from where your hands laid on top of her smaller ones. After a short burst of white light, you whipped your head back up as the girl let go of your hands, her eyes angled happily like a cartoon smiley face. You swallowed harshly, slightly jarred from the experience. </p>
<p>"Are you... Nanika?" You placed your hands on your thighs as you keeled, leaning forward to get a better look at her face. Nanika nodded slowly, her smile unwavering. The shocked expression faded away and you gave her a genuine smile. "It's wonderful to finally meet you Nanika, I'm (Y/n)." She nodded again. You brought your hands up to examine them. "Did you do something for me just now? What was all of that light?" Nanika seemed to giggle and she pointed at your eyes. Bringing your hand slowly up to your face, you finally noticed how the exhaustion that weighed down on you just a minute ago had completely vanished. You blinked, you felt refreshed, akin to getting 10 hours of sleep and a short workout session. </p>
<p>"Thank you Nanika. That was very kind of you." You gently took her hand with a warm smile. Upon closer examination, her simple face was quite cute and honest to her emotions as she gave you a bashful smile before closing her eyes. "Oh!" You exclaimed as you were met with Alluka's sapphire irises. "Nanika- She was just here, she cured my fatigue..." Alluka laughed as you processed what had just happened. </p>
<p>"What do you think?" Alluka asked, playfully bending over you. You stared at her with a mixture of surprise and wonder, wide eyed. </p>
<p>"I think she's amazing!" You burst out excitedly. "How she did that I don't know but she's very cute and kind." Alluka gave you a huge smile, hugging you tightly. You let out a laugh, still overwhelmed but ecstatic at what you had experienced. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The afternoon went by without any issue and Alluka joined you in the clinic from 6 pm to watch. It was a slow night with not many walk-in clients which gave Alluka plenty of time to experiment with the 'kid-friendly' tools you used. You had to ask her to go upstairs when a patient with bronchitis came to pick up her medicine as you knew she would be more susceptible to the virus. However besides that and inhaling dinner between patients, the evening went by quickly and left the young girl content.</p>
<p>It was nearing midnight when Killua called to let you know he was standing outside. Alluka was asleep in your bed and you were dressed comfortably with some nighttime tea and a book. You ushered him into your now presentable apartment through the backdoor. He looked like he had a long day. His hair somewhat disheveled, dust on his clothes and you pretended not to notice the bloodstain on the cuff of his shirt. </p>
<p>"Alluka fell asleep 30 minutes ago." You said, taking a mug from your cupboard and gesturing for him to sit. Killua let out a huff as he sat, sinking into the chair as he relaxed and craned his head back and away from you. You chuckled at his limp, exhausted posture and poured him a cup of mint tea. He grunted as you set the mug down before him but it took him a few minutes to actually take a sip. </p>
<p>"How was your day?" You asked him casually after a minute of comfortable silence. Your kitchen was small but you liked the warm light and cozy atmosphere, making it an optimal place for a tired person to relax. Killua shifted and brought the mug up to his lips, taking another sip to look at you. </p>
<p>"It was normal." He answered, his elbow on the table to prop his head on his hand. </p>
<p>"Is that code for 'I can't tell you about hunter work'?" You asked with a teasing smile, he looked at you with slight amusement in his sharp eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>"I guess you could say that." He said, still taking in your appearance. To be honest Killua didn't expect you to invite him in, let alone make him tea. Your house was small and it reminded him of meeting Mito-San for the first time at Gon's home on Whale Island. When entering, he noticed you glancing at his bloodied cuff and was taken aback slightly when your welcoming expression didn't change. He also noted how comfortable you looked dressed in loose clothes, unlike how put together you usually look.</p>
<p>In the current moment, Killua felt a bit nervous. </p>
<p>"Oh!" You exclaimed from across your small table. An excited shine in your eyes as you waved your hands. "Oh my god the most amazing thing happened today!" A wide smile on your face, Killua's conscious was instantly drawn in, eager to know what made you so happy.</p>
<p>"Hm." Is what left his mouth. </p>
<p>"Killua, Nanika healed me today!" Killua's eyes widened. </p>
<p>"You were hurt?" He couldn't stop his worry from being apparent and he watched as you shook your head. "Did she ask for anything?"</p>
<p>"No, no. I was feeling really drained and I guess Nanika saw that so she came up to me and took away all of the lethargy from me." You exclaimed with a smile. "I have to admit I was a bit shocked at first but Nanika seemed like she cared for my health. You are lucky to have two adorable sisters." </p>
<p>Killua smiled slightly, he hadn't really thought of Nanika as a sister but perhaps you were right. You finished your tea, standing up to go wake Alluka. He leaned forward in his chair to let you squeeze past behind him, your hips brushing his back. He stared into his mug to distract him from any invasive thoughts about you, your voice from the other room calling out gently to his sister. These kinds of nights were becoming frequent. Sitting down together, talking about nothing important while something starts to build in his chest. It's not as though he was a stranger to romance and worldly desires, having a fair share of his own experiences. But this felt different, almost wrong, to think about you in <em>that</em> way felt borderline taboo. You are his friend and you are Alluka's friend. You are not after him, not drooling over him like the women he encounters when out; and thus, he cannot and will not be making a move.</p>
<p>Or so Killua tells himself. </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You waved goodbye from your window as Killua carried a sleepy Alluka on his back. Closing the curtains, you let out a long sigh after an equally long day. After changing into your pajamas, you placed the two mugs in the sink only to recall that Killua had been sitting in your kitchen having tea with you. It's been a long time since you had a man enter your space and you wished he could have maybe stayed, even just a bit longer.</p>
<p>Slipping into your own bed at last, a smile graced your features as you fell asleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally some progress on the romantic awareness front! I've been thinking of inserting a Killua's POV chapter. But maybe I should keep it to mere glimpses into how he's feeling? Let me know if that's something you want to read (or not)! Thank you for waiting, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>